


Violent Tendencies Curved By Love (Pink Lemonade fic)

by wanttoflyhigh



Series: The Epic And Mind Breaking Games of Mafia: Side Universes [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epicmafia, Established Relationship, F/F, Mafia Game, Romance, Werewolf, mafia, tiny bit of multifandomish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old fanfiction based upon a game of the Epicmafia variety. Stay tuned for the main series and more side stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violent Tendencies Curved By Love (Pink Lemonade fic)

It was just another day that would harken the onslaught of various clashes between three sides in one game. A game that everyone would be familiar to as with the title of Mafia, and were used to all of the ongoings between each other in it. Any other deviations from the norm were considered likely targets, and one of the likely targets happened to come in one form of Terezi Pyrope. As such, she expected nothing less but to be considered a detriment by most or at least some of the people here. In the end, she realized she cared far too much about the game--as much as she tried to emotionally distance herself away from it as possible. In the end, she only strived for victory--”Hey, whatcha doin’ over there!”

An arm is slung around Terezi’s shoulder and it made her realize that with this particular crew of people, Roxy had come along with them. She felt a strange feeling in her chest, and it caused Terezi to feel odd, yet she felt guilty about having this sort of thing. Was it right for her to feel this way, when she hardly even spoke to the girl? What about what she’s done to everyone else?

Well it wasn’t like Terezi didn’t talk to her much actually, but still. Roxy was talking about how great partners they were, and it made her chest feel even more funny. Terezi definitely heard Roxy’s continued words, “...yeah. So we’re like the greatest thing anyone’s ever seen. Beware, people in our way!”

Terezi realized that she was only going to cause trouble. She knew that would put people who were to close to her in unfair situations if they were allowed to even become that in the first place. She just painfully pushed away the arm around her shoulder, and predictably, Roxy asked, “Hunh? Is something wrong?”

She looked at her, and began with a, “I...”

It was suddenly night, she had been roughly taken in moments, and thrown blindfolded against the cold floor. Terezi gasped out her role. Lightkeeper.

She got up to her knees and looked around.

She heard the masked voice say, “Too bad it was you. Anyone else and I would have let them go. I did tell you before I was going to teach you a lesson.”

Before Terezi could even protest, there was a knife in her chest. Then, her jailer forced it down deep into her stomach. They jerked the blade enough that blood was welling down her lips and she gave wet coughs when he finally pulled the weapon out. All she recalled is her assaulter stabbing her wherever else they could, even when she gasped out that she was innocent, and even to kill her faster when it was clear she wasn’t being listened to.

When Terezi woke up she found her body was torn up enough that it made sense that the clothes she wore now barely clung to her. In fact, as an unfortunate side effect of being dead, the blood still hadn’t gone away even if she was in the graveyard.

She could hear them laughing at her. Voices of disappointment. But they weren’t real, it was all in her head. She died for nothing.

Terezi gritted her teeth, and tried to distance her emotions. What else could she expect with her so focused on winning, with every method used except the one where a mafia and a villager knowingly worked together?

People hated her. They thought she was nothing but a burden. But no, doesn’t Roxy like me?

She uncovered the hidden blade in her clammy and shaky hands. Then she drove it right through the center of her left hand.

...

Roxy pushed aside everyone else in the darkness, until she eventually reached Terezi’s body. Everyone else could care less, and now up close she could actually see the pool of blood underneath her. Even if it was just barely.

She muttered, “Aw, man...”

The blond female lamented that Terezi couldn’t even tell her what was up. It had been a suspiciously long night, and it was unsurprising that it had amounted to this. After all, she was a well-known night one target. She hoped that she was doing alright at least.

But for now, she had something to do.

Roxy turned towards the general direction of the village, and shouted, “Hey! I got some information! Looks like Altair was paying our poor gurl a visit, along with Dirk. Guess what time it is?”

She imagined that there was a drumroll of some sort, before she said, “That’s right. It’s ‘someone’s a mafia and I’ve caught ‘em time! Let’s go.”

…

When Roxy eventually found herself up in the graveyard next morning, she found that Altair wasn’t even in sight, despite the fact he was lynched. He had been the Spy.

There was a disconcerting amount of teal on the walls. There was some of it written out, in a few words, such as “FR33DOM”, “JUST”, “B4CKST4BB3R”, and “TH3 3ND”.

Then, she noticed, “H34DS”. But the first and third words she saw more often than the others. It was only when she came to the far end of the room, that Terezi came into her sight in a flash. The other girl righted herself, and grinned at her. Roxy noticed the girl’s left hand was bandaged.

Roxy knew something was up even before Terezi said, “They hurt you. I’m going to have to break them, aren’t I?”

The blond female placed a hand on Terezi’s left shoulder, and then down to her hand, which she tugged to her lips. “How about you, Tez? I don’t mind, I mean it’s just a game, right?”

There was a flush to Terezi’s cheeks then, and she stepped closer. Her cold, determined gaze softened as she gave a light kiss on Roxy’s right cheek. Then, she replied, “As long as it’s okay with you. I don’t want you to be … hurt.”

She could easily smell the other girl’s flush, and she couldn’t help the sort of goofy expression she may or may have worn. Roxy said, “Yeah. But, did anything happen with you?”

Terezi replied instantly, “The Jailer had a grudge. Earlier, I was concerned your association with me would get you into trouble.”

When the troll heard Roxy laugh, she could feel her heartbeat race a little more. She’ll never get used to the feeling of liking someone so much. Then, Roxy replied in a upbeat manner, “Didn’t I tell you? Trouble’s my middle name! About that jailer, well...I’m sure we’ll come up with somethin’.”

This made Terezi let out a sigh that may be a cross between relief and then not so much. “Roxy...sometimes I don’t know what I’ll do with you. But that’s one of the reasons I love you so much!”

Roxy laughed and she was about to comment on that, but she remembered Terezi’s bandaged hand. “Hey, what happened to your hand?”

Terezi then moved to sit down, and Roxy followed suit. Her gaze appeared to be on the nutsy ongoings of the game, but the troll laid easily on her partner’s shoulder. She closed her eyes for a while when she couldn’t even feel up to see the colors that dance in front of her mediocre sight.

When deception wasn’t necessary, Terezi didn’t like to avoid telling the truth, and this was one person she wanted to be as truthful as possible. But it was hard, since she was used to forging falsifications more often, and secretly, she was afraid what Roxy would think of her if she knew what she did sometimes. The kinds of things she did or thought on a really bad day.

It all built up after playing over 5000 iterations of the same game. It wasn’t going to go away easily.

On the other hand, Roxy knew there was something going on with her new lover, and wanted to do everything she could to help her. She knew not to rush her though, because she figured it might not be something easily divulged. She had fun with Terezi a lot, and she liked the things they talked about. The way she laughed, her looks, and her quirk personality--it had even became a larger presence now that they were together.

Roxy wouldn’t change that for the world.

Nervously, Terezi slowly replied, “I’m just...tired. Tired of this game. After a long while, it’s hard to handle.”

The blond looked at her, and Terezi moved her right hand closer to grasp Roxy’s. Roxy squeezed it. She easily noticed the expression and said, “There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s all so diff for all of us.”

By the end of that sentence, Terezi had moved and her lips captured Roxy’s easily, but this time she almost felt determined enough to not to let them go. With both of their hands entwined, they soon forgot about what was happening in front of them. Especially when they just had each other.


End file.
